


Mine

by Dzgenesis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack Treated Seriously, First Meetings, Hannibal just wants to feed will, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Possessive Behavior, Sassy Will Graham, Writing Prompt, jack is so done, sharpie markers are in play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzgenesis/pseuds/Dzgenesis
Summary: Writing prompt: Will Graham has a meeting that goes horribly, horribly wrong. Please include these items: a grilled cheese sandwich, a marker, and a Swiss army pocket knife





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my bestie/beta reader @Jaune for the writing prompt! Enjoy some serious hannigram crack!

Will burst into the room out of breath and was instantly met with a dozen pair of eyes. He had lost track of time and was very late to the staff meeting the department scheduled to introduce a new employee. Keeping his gaze on the floor, the young profiler an apology and stiffly walked to an empty seat in the back of the room. 

“Nice of you to join us Will,” Agent Jack Crawford shot Will a stern look, “This is Dr. Hannibal Lector, he is our new criminal analyst”. Crawford gestured to the man dressed in a suit and tie at the end of the table.

Will nodded to the older gentlemen across the table from him. He could tell the doctor was an alpha immediately, his posture giving away restrained dominance in waves. Will had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Just what he wanted, to sit through a pissing contest between the Alphas in the room. The only other person who could sympathize with his current situation was Alana Bloom, but only because she was a Beta. 

“Welcome Doctor,” Will greeted, his eyes resting on the older man’s chin before focusing back on the table in front of him. 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Graham,” replied the alpha, his voice deeper than Will had expected. Will shot him a weak smile and continued to study his hands as Crawford’s voice droned on throughout the meeting. The new alpha had a sharp earthy scent which captured the your omega’s attention immediately, but Will refused to acknowledge any interest.Will wasn’t sure how long he was zoning out, but he suddenly saw a plate of grilled cheese placed within his view. He looked up surprised. 

“Agent Crawford brought us lunch earlier before you came. I thought you may want some,” Hannibal explained as he moved the plate closer to the younger man in front of him. Eyes the color of dark wine studied Will with interest as the Alpha leaned forward. 

“Ah grilled cheese, the lunch of champions” Will scoffed sarcastically pushing the plate away. “ I think I will pass”.

“I am sure you are hungry, I insist,” Hannibal moved the plate closer to him. Will couldn’t help but hold back his mounting irritation. Just because he was an omega doesn’t mean that he needs an alpha to take care of him. Especially not some arrogant Alpha wearing a suit worth more than his paycheck. 

“I think I will live,” Will ignored the plate tried to concentrate on the staff meeting. He could still feel Hannibal’s eyes on him, which made him shift in his seat. Even though the young brunette was growing hungry he refused to admit it. Hannibal suddenly leaned forward and inhaled deeply. Will started and shot a confused look at the doctor. 

“Did you just smell me? What is this the stone ages?” Will spat accusingly. Hannibal slowly sat back in his seat and gestured to the plate. 

“I have a keen sense of smell, which is why I was trying to sate your hunger. You should take better care of yourself Mr. Graham,” The psychiatrist chided softly, which caused a small glimmer of guilt to bloom inside the young profiler. Will immediately ignored the irrational emotion even though he felt the Alpha’s dominance grate against his senses. 

“Listen I know you are new here but this archaic behavior needs to stop. I am no omega in distress, so please save the chivalry bullshit for someone else,” Will snapped shoving the plate across the table. Hannibal quickly grabbed his wrist to keep him from tipping the plate over. Will’s heartbeat immediately quickened at the abrupt contact. 

“Would you like to share with the class,” demanded Crawford causing everyone to snicker. Hannibal looked up amused. 

“I was simply checking Mr. Graham’s blood pressure. He looked unwell,” Hannibal answered, keeping his hands firmly around Will’s wrist so he couldn’t escape. The omega felt a hint of a blush creep up towards his face and stubbornly avoided eye contact with his captor. 

“Well we would appreciate it if you did so less disruptively,” Crawford concluded before resuming his talk. 

“Are you done now? Let me go!” Will hissed as he tried pulling wrist away, Hannibal held fast with a look of amusement. 

“Are you ready to be reasonable? I can assure you I am only looking out for your well-being,” Hannibal reasoned as he pressed something against his wrist. Before Will could react the psychiatrist abruptly released his hand, sending him reeling back into his chair. Will huffed in anger and leapt to his feet. 

“I’m only going to say this once, stay the hell away from me,” The young omega growled and stomped out of the conference room towards the bathroom. 

Will stared in the bathroom mirror at the flushed omega before him. He refused to attribute his pounding heartbeat to anything but anger and frustration. Sighing he turned the faucet on to wash his hands, only to notice something black on his wrist. Will paused as he processed what he saw written in marker. Mine. 

Will stormed out of the bathroom only to come face to face with Hannibal. The alpha slowly began to close the distance between them, causing Will to automatically retreat. 

“There you are will, I was beginning to worry,” Hannibal stated before scenting the omega before him.

“You marked me? With a sharpie?” Will sputtered as he ran into the back wall causing him to halt. 

“Would you have preferred something else,” Hannibal enquired placing his hands on either side of Will’s head. Will’s mouth suddenly felt dry as Hannibal’s scent hit him full on. 

“Why? What right do you have, we don’t even know each other,” Will ignored the way his voice cracked as he stubbornly held Hannibal’s maroon gaze. 

“William, I knew immediately who you were from your scent,” Hannibal leaned to bury his nose into the young omega’s neck, “You smell like you are mine”. Will tried to shy away from Hannibal but his body unconsciously leaned into the Alpha’s touch. Scent bonds were almost unheard of, and if it wasn’t for the immediate his body felt for Hannibal’s he wouldn’t believe it was happening. 

“W-What have you done to me?” Will whispered as Hannibal’s breath ghosted over the side of his face and lips. 

“I am simply claiming what is mine,” Hannibal growled before engulfing Will’s mouth with his own. The omega’s thoughts scattered as the alpha plundered every crevice of his mouth with his tongue. 

“Your heat is only a few days away, I can tell by the way your scent is growing sweeter. What do you suggest we do about that?” Hannibal asked pulling away from will, causing him to whimper at the loss of contact. Hannibal’s gaze grew softer as he placed a chaste kiss on the omega forehead before pushing him back towards the bathroom. 

“Why don’t you freshen up, we will talk more after the meeting,” Hannibal urged the dazed omega inside the bathroom before leaving towards the conference room. Will stared at the tile floor for some time before coming back to his senses, his mind reeling from the unexpected encounter. He glanced in the mirror and froze immediately as realization washed over him. The words “mine” were written across his mouth in bold black letters. 

Will ran his fingers over the letters not knowing if he should be angry or embarrassed. However something deep and dark began to bloom within him as he gazed at his alpha’s possessiveness. Will smirked at his reflection and slowly left the bathroom.


End file.
